The Administrative core will administer the lOF if it is awarded to our institufion. As oufiined in the Funding Opportunity Announcement, "the AADCRC steering committee and NIAID will establish a single Infrastructure and Opportunity Fund of up to $500,000 per year to support new clinical research projects and resource development projects, led by or through collaborations with other AADCRC investigators, to capitalize on emerging opportunities in the pathophysiology and therapy of primary focus illnesses including asthma, allergic rhinifis, chronic rhinosinusitis, atopic dermafifis and food allergy. The lOF will support new research opportunifies not proposed at the fime of the awards. Invesfigators outside of the AADCRC program will be permitted to receive Infrastructure and Opportunity Fund support only through collaborafion with AADCRC investigators. The Steering Committee will establish goals, priorities, and evaluation criteria for use of the funds. After all grants have been awarded, one U19 awardee insfitufion will be selected by the NIAID to manage the Infrastructure and Opportunity Fund for the enfire AADCRC program." In line with the FOA, the objective of this core will be to manage the lOF to support new clinical research and resource development that involves collaborafions across U19 centers according to the criteria established by the Steering Committee.